wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Amaranth (Squilin)
Amaranth is a rather prude, condescending dragon who socializes with friends she hates and dragons she doesn't like or care about. She was named by her mother after a favored flower. Biography Born as a sixth circle IceWing peasant, Amaranth was always told she'd amount to nothing. She began to believe it after her father, the only member of her family who was supportive of her, died in the SandWing Succession War. Amaranth, at the young age of five, became terrified of dying in the war like her father had and did her best to get as far away from military life as possible. The only certain way to do so was to move up in the circles, so Amaranth planned to do so. She did her best to stay--and look--perfectly pristine and sneak into the higher ranked living areas. Merely by associating and making friends with the richer, higher ranked dragonets, Amaranth rose to the fifth circle, leaving her family behind two years later. Her disassociation from her family and further involvement with high ranked IceWing helped her claw her way up to the fourth circle--along with a cleanly caught polar bear (that she had actually bought dead off a black market). By then, Amaranth had long left any draft lists for the war. She was about twelve years old when her friends began to tell her of their love interests and secret sweethearts. Desperate to fit in (although she felt no interest towards any IceWings), Amaranth began to date. Soon, she began to think of it as nothing more than a competition, just to make it easier on herself. She was still young and pretty and only 18 years old when an older IceWing took a liking to her. He often flirted with her when he saw her to her embarrassment, and Amaranth's friends teased her about it. Amaranth saw opportunity and gold when she eventually caught wind of who he was--Rime, a second circle aristocrat who had been one of the first pioneers in the field of brewery. He was filthy rich and a notorious eligible bachelor. He was frowned upon for his shameless taste in younger dragons, but Alluring didn't care. He had no sons, no daughter, and no former mates, which would make her the sole heiress of everything he owned if something happened to him. So, she began to respond to his flirting and within weeks they were hastily married. The wedding was one of the grandest ever seen in the IceWing kingdom, although Amaranth didn't enjoy a second of it. She felt empty, as she always had. After a few weeks of being married to Rime (and constantly spoiled, which did little to make her feel anything), Amaranth began going out to parties and such and promotional events for new products that Rime had created. Now that she was in the second circle, she was untouchable. She even became somewhat of a poster girl for his product and even had a few brands and flavors of his named after her. Amaranth learned that what she was good at was faking. Fake smile, fake laugh, fake interest at every event. She even started to be considered for the inner circle of one of the most famed and prestigious socialite group in the kingdom. Undoubtedly, she was invited in, where she'd attend dinners and luncheons often with her new group of friends. Amaranth didn't like her friends. She didn't like her husband, who she still had a distant relationship with even after years. She didn't like her life. There was still a hole in her. A big hole that nothing could fill. She was starting to accept that. Appearance Amaranth is a recognizable pale pink IceWing, known for her beauty and covered with glittering diamonds and white gold. She has a white nose blaze and chin that many consider elegant. The markings even started a fashion trend where colored IceWings would dab white powder over their chin and streak it over their noses and snouts. She is tragically slender and has very delicate talons. Her natural eyelash color is white, but she dyes them with coal to make her pale pink eyes stand out in a very striking manner. Her face is fitted with a somewhat elegant frown. Amaranth doesn't think smiling suits her anyways. She has very defined cheekbones and a tiny, hair length scar in the shape of a crescent moon at the base of her chest. She won't say how she got it. Other than that, her body is flawless, so different than the ones of the IceWings who were lucky enough to return home from the SandWing Succession War. Amaranth is covered in white gold and diamonds and refuses to wear jewelry of any other kind. Rime is the supplier of all these materials and often presents her with a new sort of accessory every day in an attempt to please his young, ice queen of a wife. White gold ringlets encircle her talons, but not to the point where it looks tacky and she has many diamonds embedded along the scales on her stomach and along her tail. She has a single diamond embedded in one of her back teeth. Originally, Amaranth was going to have all her teeth done, but she changed her mind and cancelled the rest of her appointments for the procedure, finding it too painful to continue as well. She wears less than she has and has jewelry box upon jewelry box tucked away in her shared quarters with Rime, collecting dust. Abilities Amaranth has only once in her life used the frost-breath that she's fully capable of utilizing at any given time. After that, she never used it again. Her frost-breath is unique in appearance, taking on a pale pink hue on the outside. Amaranth has little talent or abilities beyond that. She once had a good hand for painting, but abandoned the art when she rose to the fourth circle and has long forgotten about it. It wouldn't be practical for her as a second circle dragon anyways, considering the paint would stain and become unsightly on her talons. She's good at socializing, but even then, she rarely speaks or initiates conversations, she just participates in them and manages to come off as charming, mysterious and somewhat acceptable to other socialites. Personality Although she used to be warm and full of life and enjoy the company of others, all of that is currently lost to Amaranth. She now prefers to be alone in silence. She's very distant and cold, which makes her the envy of many. She's known to be underhandedly snide and passive aggressive, which actually makes her fit in much better with the other socialites she comes into contact with. She can hold her own in banter and any conversation, no matter what dragon it's with. Dragons obviously can sense that Amaranth is fake. It's not uncommon for a trophy wife like herself to be this way, so no one says anything about it. Being fake is what got Amaranth this far. It's what brought her success, so she has no regrets indulging in it. If being fake gets her real money, real diamonds, and real gold, Amaranth will continue being just that. Unfortunately, because Amaranth is so fake, she's lost her true personality. She doesn't know who she is, and as long as she doesn't know, no one else ever will. She's empty, flat, and glassy, like a barren tundra. When she looks into mirrors it takes her a few moments to recognize herself. It's likely that she's been intensely disassociating from her life for years now. Relationships Rime Being married to Rime is a job in itself for Amaranth. Smile, nod, look pretty, don't say anything. Be a symbol of his status, his wealth, his cunning, his charm. Although they share a bed, they hardly speak to one another. Amaranth is often on the other side of his expansive home to avoid him, so they don't see much of each other. They eat in silence at dinner, mostly because they have nothing in common. At one point, Amaranth tried to get to know her older husband. She tried to like him, maybe even genuinely love him. But it just never happened. At social outings and events, however, no one would ever suspect any of this. In public, they seem to have this chemistry that makes dragons forget that Amaranth's just a trophy wife. Obviously, the chemistry and liveliness is faked, and if one looked close enough, they could see how stiff and awkward they seem to be around each other. Trivia * Amaranth hates being touched. * She's musically gifted and has a very good tuning ear. * She hates dragonets. * She's met Ex-Princess Blaze and likes her more than any dragon she's ever met. * Amaranth is very intelligent, but never shows it, preferring to seem ditzy and shallow. * Amaranth is bulimic. * She loves arctic foxes and has a few as pets, courtesy of Rime in an attempt to please and court her. * Amaranth adores most animals and has many in Rime's home. She has a pet snowy owl, a pet arctic hare, several belugas in a massive swimming pool Rime had installed, a personal herd of twenty seven muskox and a flock of snow geese in the back garden. * She's a fantastic swimmer and actually likes being underwater. Gallery Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Content (Squilin) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:LGBT+